


And so his fire burned

by Theawsomecake



Category: Bucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 2nd Person, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, first story ever, ptsd (mentioned- ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawsomecake/pseuds/Theawsomecake
Summary: He remembered the anger, as he fell deeper and deeper into the inky black abyss. The burning deep in his core.Please be kind, this is my first ever fanfiction.





	And so his fire burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading or at least attempting to read.
> 
> Any errors please comment below as no one has proofread yet!

He remembered the anger, as he fell deeper and deeper into the inky black abyss. The burning deep in his core.  
They had wanted a hero, something out of those comic books. Something nature couldn`t produce but fiery torture could though. Man-made pain.  
As the pained whimpers clawed from deep within, where there was still some part of him left. Small whispering flames.  
But eventually, they died to embers too.

He imagined that he could hold the shattered pieces of his soul, as the jagged edges cut in the rough skin off his hands.  
His red blood, mixing with deep brown that stained his hands and buried in under his nails.  
The pain absorbing deeper under his skin with each kill in the name of "justice", cleaning the world of Shield and those who crossed Hydra.  
But where was his justice? His fire was all coal and ash now. Long died out.

He could still hear the screams, whether it was his own or his faultless victims as they echoed in his head. Blank eyes still haunted his dreams, faces frozen in broken horror. Charred with black ash.  
After countless dissociating hours staring at his cell whitewashed walls, he realised that maybe his wasn`t the hero of this story, but the villain of bad luck.  
So he succumbed the violence and misery, just like the good little soldier Hydra had made him to be.  
But still, something, a small something, deep down, a small ember ready to become a flame wanted him to be the protagonist in his story. 

So he let it roar into a full-blown wildfire. 

"I`m with you till the end of the line..."

And he was going to enjoy the flames licking his skin


End file.
